Weirdest Day EVER!
by Knightlark
Summary: AN EPIC CROSSOVER BTWN PJO, MAXIMUM RIDE, TKC, AND THE INHERITANCE CYCLE! The Greek and Egyptian gods decide to send a group of heroes to Alagaesia to help Eragon! Much better than summary implies (I hope!). Rated T for awesome and adorable paranoia!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Halloooooo! I have a new story that i finished at 11:34 at night? Iggy, Gazzy, Sadie, and Leo shall be joining me today. Now, who wants to say the disclaimer?

*awkward silence*

Sadie:*rolls eyes* I'll do it. Wereninja does not own me or my books. Same goes to you guys?

Others:Nod heads and agree.

Me: THE FIRST CHAPTER DOTH APPROACHETH!

C

A

R

T

E

R

Okay. New story time. This all happened about three months ago, and Sadie and I feel it important to explain what happened, 'cause this is MAJOR. It all started when I had the weirdest dream. I woke up in a throne room, as Horus.

Where are we? I asked him in my head.

Olympus, he replied, now be quiet! No one is supposed to know you're here!

Wait! Olympus as in, Greece? I asked, kinda freaked.

He said seriously, No, Olympus as in Manhatten. Now shush. The meeting will start.

I looked around for the first time. We were in a throne room, but the twelve chairs were twenty feet tall. And so were the people sitting in them. There was a really angry guy in a nice suit with a hobo beard and a grumbly expression, a kind-looking fisherman, a guy sharpening a knife, a drunk guy, a business man, a very bright male model playing with his sunglasses, and a very ugly looking mechanic messing with something that looked suspiciously like a taser on one side

On the other side sat a stern motherly lady, an extremely pretty woman, an intelligent looking blonde woman, a teenager dressed in silver rolling her eyes at the male model, and an old hippie gardener lady.

There was a huge fire in the middle, and a very depressed-looking man sat in a chair next to a nine year old girl. A punk girl sat at the feet of the bored teenager.

Who are they ? I asked Horus.

The Greek gods, he replied. Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus on that side he said, and Hera, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, and Demeter.

Okay, I thought, who are the other two?

Hades and Hestia, he said.

Whos the girl? I asked.

Thalia, Artemis' lieutenant.

Okay, now WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

No need to yell, Carter. I have feelings, you know.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

I'm sorry for yelling. Now what is going on?

Just watch.

"Lord Zeus, "Horus called, "Are we ready to begin?"

"No. Where are the demigods? "

"Zeus, we agreed that the demigods would not be present during this discussion," Athena said.

"Oh. Right. Well, let's begin. Lord Horus, who have you decided to send?"

"Carter and Sadie Kane, Zia Rashid, Walt Stone, and Bast has volunteered to...as she put it... Look after her kittens."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Again.

"Lord Zeus, who are you sending?" Horus asked. The stern lady answered.

"The seven of the prophecy; Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Piper. "

"Ooh!" the pretty lady squealed," Piper gets to go on another quest!"

The ugly guy grunted, not paying attention at all.

"Hey wait a second! "The depressed guy protested,"I want Nico to come!"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Fine," He sighed dramatically.

"And I want one of my Hunters to go," Artemis interjected.

"Thalia can go," Zeus muttered.

Artemis's lieutenant looked at her. Artemis nodded, and she beamed. Thalia walked to the center of the room. Suddenly Horus perked up.

Horus? Do you like her?

No! He sounded indignant.

Really? I know what you're thinking dude. You are a TERRIBLE liar.

"Shut up," Horus muttered.

"What?" Zeus asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. "

Smooth, I told him.

I liked making him mad for once, being the annoying voice in HIS head.

Thalia bowed. "Lord Zeus, I recommend sending Andi with us. Otherwise she'll be alone at camp. With Drew. And the Hecate cabin. And the Apollo cabin, and Hephaestus cabin, and the satyrs, and Mr. D, and-"

"All right!" Zeus interrupted, rubbing his head. "Poseidon, I cannot believe how many enemies your daughter makes."

I could tell Poseidon was trying not to laugh.

"Fifteen,"Athena mused. "That won't be enough. Hermes couldn't get in touch with the Norse gods, and frankly the Chinese just creep me out. "

"Are you saying we shall have to resort to mere mortals?" Zeus asked.

"SEAL TEAM SIX!" Ares shouted, jumping up. Zeus glared at him, and he sat down.

These guys freak me out, I thought.

No argument there, Horus replied.

"No. I was thinking... The genetic anomalies," Athena said.

"You mean the mutants?" Hades asked.

"HADES!"Demeter snapped," You should be ashamed of yourself! It's not those poor kids' fault! I can't believe you're married to my daughter! Worst of all, you had to trick her into eating the pomegranate! You-"

"DEMETER!"Hades shouted, rubbing his head. "We have a guest!"

"Horus, do you agree with bringing the mutants?"

He waved his hand. "Sure."

"Then it is decided," Athena said," We shall send five magicians, ten demigods, and seven mutants. Meeting adjourned. "

I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

Sweet dreams, Carter, Horus said. Youre gonna need it.

Thank you, and good night!

*Me pass out on bed*

-Wereninja, Iggy, Gazzy, Sadie, and Leo 


	2. Chapter 2 -IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**I'M ALIVE! But seriously guys. I read back through this, and I realize that I could write it so much better now. I'm gonna start this story over, with a few (major) changes. I'm going to be going on vacay soon, and I'm already working on another. At best the new and improved version will be up around the time school starts. (September-ish). The new story will be in the PJO/HP crossover section, and I'll tell you guys on this one when I get it posted. The beginning will still be the same, but then it deviates MAJORLY from what I had planned. See you guys next fall, **

**-Andi**


End file.
